


the rosy-fingered dawn

by SkittlesAddict



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Asexual Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Healthy Boundaries, Love, M/M, happiness, love without sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesAddict/pseuds/SkittlesAddict
Summary: Yuuri watches the sun come up when he can't sleep. Sometimes Victor joins him, never pushing or demanding, just offering a hand to hold and an ear to listen. It's perfect.Or, ace!Yuuri is supported by his loving boyfriend in the form of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Homer's Iliad. This is a pretty selfish piece that I wrote purely for myself, because I like to write characters that I can relate to. 
> 
> I know that in canon, Yuuri is not shown to be ace. I know that this contradicts a lot of things in the show. But I just wanted to write a story about two characters that I really like sharing an emotional bond. 
> 
> If you don't think Yuuri should be headcanoned as ace for any reason, that's fine. But please take your hatred and your angry rants about why my writing Yuuri as ace makes me homophobic/racist/ableist somewhere else. I don't want them.

Yuuri sits in the moonlight when he can't sleep. It's quiet, the type of calm that makes everything seem secondary and pointless. He watches the stars and thinks about anything and everything, watching the sky turn pink as the sun peeks over the horizon.

Sometimes Victor joins him, bringing coffee and blankets and love. It's almost like he can sense that Yuuri is by himself, alone but not lonely, and fills the gaps before anything changes.

It's nice, Yuuri thinks, watching Victor wake up with the sun. It's refreshing that Victor never pushes, never asks for too much, always steps away if Yuuri asks. And yet Victor knows that he's welcome to join Yuuri on those quiet mornings before dawn. No one else has ever tried to share a moment of closeness this way.

Just Victor.

Yuuri watches the sunlight shine on Victor's hair, watches as the rosy fingers of the dawn wrap them both in its light. He reaches for Victor's hand and squeezes it, holding on gently. Victor squeezes back, still not quite awake.

Maybe to some people these moments mean nothing. Maybe to some, closeness has to involve touching and kissing and physical intimacy. Maybe there are people who would question the authenticity of love without sex, who would ask too many questions and still not understand.

But not Victor.

Yuuri pulls a blanket around the two of them with his free hand. He looks carefully at the man who never forces, never asks for more than Yuuri can give. The only one to meet Yuuri where he is.  

Yuuri closes his eyes, letting the moment wash over him, committing it to memory. Maybe some people would need more, but not him.

This? Somehow, it's enough.


End file.
